The invention relates to a synchronous linear motor with a movable primary part and a fixed secondary part, the primary part having energizable coils and permanent magnets, and the secondary part comprising a structure made from iron with teeth pointing towards the primary part.
Electrical machines are used in a very large number of technical fields. In the case of electrical machines, it is necessary to draw a distinction between DC machines, AC machines and three-phase machines. Three-phase machines can be split into three-phase synchronous machines and three-phase asynchronous machines.
One type of electrical machines is linear motors. These comprise a primary part and a secondary part. In the case of permanent magnet synchronous linear motors with a secondary part without any permanent magnets, the primary part is in this case movable and has energizable coils and permanent magnets. The secondary part comprises a structure made from iron with teeth pointing towards the primary part and accordingly only acts passively.
It is known that linear motors can be used for transport or transfer systems such as transrapid, for example. In these systems, a high performance of the drive is often only required to a locally limited extent, such as on slopes or when approaching or braking at stops.
One disadvantage is the fact that the linear motor in the case of these drives always needs to be designed for the maximum required power. This means that the linear motor and in particular the movable primary part has a comparatively increased volume and a very high mass. The costs for such linear motors are correspondingly high.